The Pickpocket
by Sapphire Drizzle
Summary: After a certain young Earl is assigned with investigating the case of some troublesome thieves in London, a small group of pickpockets must remain out of sights. But what happens if and when they get caught? Manga-verse, Ciel/OC in later chapters.
1. The House in the Shadows

**A/N: Started a new story, but this one is a lot different than my other one. I got a lot of inspiration after reading ****Oliver Twist**** by Charles Dickens, (amazing book, I reccommend it) so some things may appear somewhat similar. Read, and if you enjoyed it, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

Chapter One:  
The House in the Shadows

* * *

A heavy gust of cool air blew through the dark, frigid, night. Shivers crept into the coat, and somewhat discouraged, the mysterious figure thought of a plan. Wearing the appearance of a young, scrawny lad, the figure was dressed in a threadbare, loose-fitting shirt and vest, with long, thick, cotton trousers that nearly sagged over the heels of his tattered buckled boots. An oversized coat hung loosely over his thin shoulders, and the figure tightened the cap on his head over his ears with slender fingers, stony from the cold. Short, black hair peeked out from beneath the hat.

Currently ambiguous in gender, the figure appeared to be graceless and lanky, and it would digress one from the fact that he stepped forward in the shadows with an indescribable amount stealth and caution, interestingly so.

Although it was only evening time, the skies had turned black almost instantly, causing most of the busy merchants and stall holders, along with the many people, rich and poor, that roamed the streets of London each day, to retire on home. Home, whether that was tall mansions, simple houses, or an alleyway in the middle of a street, it was home.

Some, however, had duties to attend. A rather plump police officer in uniform stood at his post, under the glow of a streetlamp, watching for danger. Or, perhaps, he was supposed to. The figure sidestepped out of the shadows, eyes observing the officer carefully.

It seemed he was lightly dozing, the way his hat dropped lazily over his face, and the way he leaned over his cane, insufficient of alertness. The figure noticed a gun in his belt, and queasiness arose in his stomach, but lest that distract it from the task at hand, he mentally thanked whomever, most likely fate, that this officer was asleep.

The figure snuck behind the officer. Softening the sound of his breathing, he wandered his nimble fingers over the man's coat and trouser pockets, sliding out valuables. Out came a wallet containing his identification, two pounds, a florin, and seven pence. Heart leaping with excitement at such easy money, the figure tested his luck and slid his hands around the handle of the officer's gun.

"—!"

Shaking himself awake, the officer sluggishly opened his eyes. The figure, surprised at this sudden turn of events, withdrew his hand, backing away. He tripped on his pant leg, the buckled boots scraping over the ground, and at once, the police officer raised his head in awareness and glanced around.

His eyes, adjusting to the light of the streetlamp, focused on a seemingly young boy in a cap and coat, backing cautiously away. He just barely saw his features, his thin, pointed chin, fair nose, and large fear stricken light golden eyes. But it was only a moment before the figure spun his body around and walked briskly down the road, obviously in a hurry. At this hour it was quite odd for a child to be playing in the streets, so, stuffing a hand in his pocket, the officer's suspicions were answered. His wallet was gone! Damn kid!

The officer pulled out his handgun and called out to the figure.

"Oi! Get back over here, dirty thief!"

Running faster, the figure pocketed the wallet, as his buckled boots clicked over the pavement in a quick paced, rhythmic fashion.

_I have to get back quick, or Badger'll have my head! _

"I said, come back, boy!" repeated the officer, and despite his stoutness, he wasn't all that far behind the figure. Already worried enough, the sounds of gunshots entered the air, causing the scrawny figure's heart to beat erratically.

_"BANG!"_

It missed him by a hair, and jumping to the right, the figure dashed on ahead, long legs striding hurriedly along the road.

_"BANG, BANG!"_

Climbing the steps of a ladder leaning against a nearby building, the figure reached the rooftops and disappeared into the night. The police officer cursed, kicking a barrel to his side from anger, and he sighed, removing his hat.

He should really stop falling asleep at his post.

.*.*.*.

A breath of relief escaped the figure's mouth; his heart beat finally returning to normal. Though the air was cold, his body had suddenly gotten warm from the chase, and he needed to cool off. Slowing down, the figure lightly leaped off the side of the building, it only being a few ten feet above the ground, and landed squarely on his feet. Then, moving covertly, he returned to the shabby building hidden under the shade of the rusty roof. There were no streetlamps on this part of the street, but there was enough moonlight to see where he was going.

As the door unlatched, a creaking noise emanated from the floorboards, and a soft light of the candles entered the figure's eyes.

"Ah, look here. Ash is back!"

The gruff voice came from the far side of the room. An old man, appearing to be in his late fifties or sixties, sat fixedly in an armchair, his black eyes gleaming like coals. His graying beard was a tangled mess, as was the shoulder length hair that fell over his broad shoulders in a bristly manner. He was called Badger, because of his sly, weasel-like way of working.

Three or four others were also in the room, particularly boys in their teens, who raised their heads at the figure who had appeared. One of them was short and grimy-faced lad, fifteen or sixteen, that grinned cockily, revealing yellowed teeth.

"Eh! Did you find anythink good for us, Ashy?" he teased, earning a warning look from the figure. Removing the coat, Ash tossed it dismissively to the side and pulled out the wallet he had snatched.

"A whoppin' two pounds, a florin, and seven pence!" A smile tugged on the edges of his lips as the others murmured impressed comments to one another. Ash tossed the wallet towards Badger, who caught it with remarkable dexterity.

Walking back over to the table, Ash pulled off his buckled boots and cap, revealing disheveled short black locks that reached the end of his neck. He removed the vest and baggy shirt, revealing a less loose plain white shirt underneath. Upon further notice, one would realize just how feminine faced this 'boy' was, especially after the hat was off, as well as the tiny frame of his—_her _shoulders and slight developing waist.

"Huh? Ash… yer a… a _girl?_"

Looking to where the voice had come from, Ash recognized the newcomer, Billy, who had joined the group just a few days ago. She sighed. Apparently no one had decided enlightening him with this information. Billy's eyes were wide with disbelief, and he almost lost his balance from the chair he had been leaning on.

"Yes, last time I checked. And…?"

Laughter erupted from the newcomer. That was a mistake.

"It's funny, it is! I thought you was a real bad'un, you know! But all along, you was just some girl! Ha ha!"

Ash stood up and approached the boy, who was bent, clutching to his stomach in laughter. She grabbed his collar roughly with both hands and pulled him close, glaring darkly with fierce, light golden eyes.

"You best keep mum about this, hear? Breathe a word to anyone and I'll make sure next time you won't be breathin' at all."

Her words left in a stream behind clenched teeth, but it was enough to cause Billy to enter another one of his guffawing fits. "Ha, are you joking? You couldn't hurt me if you tried!"

The girl felt a twinge of anger rise to her head, a slight red tinting her cheeks, as she clenched her hand instinctively. Ash raised her fist, preparing to strike his jaw, when a gruff voice interrupted the collision.

_"Ash,"_ Badger said sharply. His black eyes watched her disapprovingly. "Don't smash the boy's face in so early on."

"…"

She stopped short, hesitating. At this point, Billy had finally realized that this girl was serious about what she meant, and silently thanked Badger for saving him. Letting her hand fall down limp beside her body, Ash slowly unclasped her fingers from the boy's collar.

At length, she said, "Yer right, Badger. He'll need that pretty face to avoid getting caught, won't he?"

"Hey! Who're you callin' 'prett—!"

Her knee made contact with his lower body, kicking him hard in the place most young boys like him would certainly not like to be kicked. Billy let out a harsh cry of pain as he doubled over, now clutching that very spot.

The others both laughed callously and gasped sympathetically at the newcomer, but they knew, as time would pass, this boy would learn right from wrong, especially in Ash's presence. They were all too familiar with the girl's hot temper, each of them once receiving the same treatment at some point during their residence.

She was, after all, the first pickpocket recruit Badger had found, at only a mere age of six. Raised as a young and crafty male, she learned the art of thievery, and knew that it required special skills of agility, deftness, slyness, and definitely wit. Now hitting almost fourteen years of age, she was an ace at her game, usually being the one to reel in the most money.

The group's recent targets were those of the higher social class. The reason behind this was simple. They were filthy rich.

"Well… did you save any food for me? I'm famished!" Ash muttered, her stomach growling angrily. Another boy with messy brown hair and green eyes, about twelve years old and known by everyone as Scamp, tossed her a half-eaten apple.

"It's all that's left. And stop usin' such big words! You know we ain't as well-read…" Scamp complained, half teasingly and half truthfully. Ash shrugged as she bit into the apple with fierce velocity.

Badger laughed heartily, rummaging through the wallet. His black eyes noticed the identification. "You snagged this from the police, eh, Ash?"

The girl nodded solemnly.

"Don't tell me… The fat one down the road? Did he get a good look at yer face?"

A boastful grin split her fine features, her light golden eyes glimmering with a ghastly sense of both pride and a tad amount of guilt.

"Din't see a thing," she lied.

* * *

Two gloved hands drew the curtains away on each side of the window. The sun shined beautifully in, as the light sprawled over the carpet. The tall butler in black approached the stirring lump in the bed, gently shaking it awake.

"Young Master," he spoke, his voice surprisingly soft and soothing. "It's morning time. We've received some reports from Her Majesty."

At first, the boy in the covers mumbled something unintelligible and swatted the man's hands away, but upon hearing the words, 'Her Majesty', he forcibly cracked open a midnight blue eye.

"Fine," he said at length, sitting upright in the bed. A sigh escaped his lips as they initiated his morning routine.

.*.*.*.

"A case of local pickpockets in London?" Ciel muttered, resting his cheek on his fist in an uninterested manner. "How tedious. There are thieves roaming everywhere. I don't see how this one is any more important."

His butler, Sebastian, returned with the tea and black pudding, resting it gently on the tabletop. He watched the younger, navy-haired boy with his brilliant red eyes, as the softest smirk graced his lips.

"I agree. However, Young Master, these pickpockets are targeting the higher and nobler class of London. Her Majesty is concerned for the peoples' safety."

Ciel snorted. "Ha. Our people only act if we are the ones in trouble," he said, dismissively. Then, he sighed. "But if _she_ wants it, I suppose I'll have to oblige."

He finished his cup of tea and pudding and stood up, dusting himself.

"Come, Sebastian."

The older man wrapped the coat around him, and together they left the manor towards the carriage outside.

* * *

**This story has absolutely nothing to do with the anime (more relevant to the manga), and Ash is my OC's cover/thief name. (Her real name may be revealed later on). Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! It encourages me to write more! ^_^**


	2. Two Times Too Many

**A/N: New chapter! I probably won't update as soon as this usually, so be grateful, lol. Remember, read and ****_review!_ It gives me encouragement! And I can't update fast enough without encouragement! (puppy-dog eyes) xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Two Times Too Many

* * *

Stepping out of the carriage, the navy-haired boy took a deep breath of the cool city air. The streets were bustling with people, talking, shopping, and children played innocently with one another on the paths. Adjusting his top hat so that it sat firmly upon his head, Ciel beckoned his butler to follow as he entered the swarming mass.

The two approached a group of people, an exasperated looking Scotland Yard police commissioner with a mustache and a clearly unstable woman in a long, extravagant gown, who stood clutching to her bag as she sobbed dramatically.

"Oh, dear, it's horrible!" she said for the umpteenth time, her brown curls bouncing as she shook. "The thieves! They took it, I say, my great grandmother's golden locket!"

"Madam, please remain calm. We are trying to get this settled," said the police commissioner, Lord Randall. Another man, noticeably younger and with a mustache as well, stood by and attempted to help his superior by telling the woman that they would find the culprits soon. Contrary to his intention, this hadn't helped her in the least, and she began to sob uncontrollably once again.

As he came over, standing upright and dignified, Ciel cleared his throat loudly; his expression remained impassive.

"Pardon me, Madam, but I have a few questions for you," he intervened, without the slightest amount of consideration for the members of Scotland Yard that were already there. Randall spun around to see a rather spiffy young boy with navy hair and an eye patch. He immediately covered up the slight shock he displayed, and stared down at him, a familiar feeling of anger beginning to upsurge within him.

"Lord Phantomhive… what business do you have here?"

A small, but shrewd smile spread across the young Earl's face. He held up the documents from the Queen, watching as the police commissioner's distasteful expression changed to an even more obvious appearance of loathing.

"You must know by know that you are not the only ones with duties to perform, Lord Randall."

"It's _Commissioner_ Randall to you, you insufferable little—" he spat, before his assistant Fred Aberline clasped a hand to his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Randall sighed. This day had just been getting worse by the minute.

Ignoring the comment, Ciel turned to the woman, who, at this point, had stopped sobbing pathetically, and was dabbing her eyes daintily with a handkerchief. He cleared his throat once more and asked her if he could come with him for a moment. The woman nodded, following behind the young boy and his tall butler in black.

.*.*.*.

"If I'm not mistaken, Madam, you are saying that a young group of thieves stole your grandmother's locket?" Sebastian clarified, as he took notes on a small pad of paper.

"My _great_-grandmother's locket," the woman corrected, as if this detail had mattered much. Ciel deeply wanted to slap his forehead in exasperation, but without further ado, he moved onto the next question.

"Could you possibly describe their appearances in any way?" the boy asked, impatient. He just wanted to be done with this useless case. "Hair and eye color, age, clothing…?"

The woman thought for a moment, bringing fluttering fingers to her chin. "Ah, yes! There were two boys, one with brown hair, untidy, of course, and blue…no… _green_ eyes, I think, and he looked rather small for his age. The other was taller and wore a hat, but his eyes… what were they…? His eyes, I believe, were this strange yellow color, like amber or… _gold_, I suppose. Both of them wore, I daresay, _disgusting_ peasant clothing, but I presume that's typical of those repugnant thieves. Hmph! They have no sense of style! I mean, how could those ridiculous shoes they wore be in vogue? It's highly preposterous! I remember the time my husband wore that awful…"

This time, both Ciel and Sebastian mentally threw a chair at the woman. How could she go from describing the thieves, and then commenting on their fashion sense? _The people here… Really…_

"…coat. I literally took the hideous thing and burned it with my own—"

"If you would excuse me, Madam, but we must stay on topic," Sebastian interrupted, much to the navy-haired boy's relief. As it was of no use pondering over the many ways that they could kill her, Ciel asked her his final question, before she started rambling again.

"When did this incident take place? Yesterday? Two hours ago, perhaps?"

"Just a few minutes before you arrived, actually."

_"What?"_

.*.*.*.

"Ha ha! We get 'er good, Scamp! Did you see the way she looked around? 'Er eyes were as wide as saucers!" a certain young pickpocket sniggered, knocking fists with her partner in crime.

Scamp grinned, returning the gesture. "Nah, you was the one who got 'er, Ash. I jus' helped, is all."

Ash smiled at the younger boy, a very slight and unusual glint of kindness in her light golden eyes. However, this disappeared and was replaced with greed as she held up the locket, dangling it in front of themselves, their faces lighting up with voracity.

"Can you imagine what Badger'd say? This is gold, _real _gold!"

"I can't believe it! We might get to eat some fish—or even—_chicken_ for supper! Ain't it great?"

The two laughed again, giddy at the thought of receiving more than gruel tonight. They were standing in an alleyway, where they had escaped after nabbing the victim's locket, and were now thinking of a good way to head on home before any officials noticed them. Ash peered out and as soon as she began plotting a course, something caught her eye in the streets of the crowded city.

There in the center stood a young, respectable looking boy, and beside him, a tall man in black, presumably his servant or companion of some sort. But the thing that she had noticed was his unusual, navy-colored hair and eye-patch. He was obviously a nobleman, judging by his clothing and rather pompous way of standing, glaring around.

"Oi, Scamp!" Ash whispered, waving a hand to her partner. Curious, he neared her, looking in the same direction. She pointed inconspicuously at the boy she had seen.

"Look at him! He's sure to have loads on him, don't you think?"

Scamp glanced at him skeptically before eyeing the older girl. "I dunno, Ash… We should pro'bly just go to Badger now. He'll be worried."

She snickered. "Badger, _worried? _Don't fool yerself, Scamp. He don't care what happens, long as we come back with somethin' in our pockets."

The boy shrugged, knowing she was right. He let out a tiny sigh before shaking his head.

"Alright, but I ain't comin'. Give me the locket; I'll take it to Badger."

"Scamp!"

"Don't, Ash! There ain't no way, no how, that I'd be riskin' my tail again after stealing something as valuable as a gold! I'm goin' home, and you should, too! Now give me the damn locket!"

Ash groaned and reluctantly handed over the locket.

"Say, Ash. You jus' be careful, got it?" Scamp said at last, preparing to leave. He earned a sarcastic eye roll from the girl, but deemed it good enough, as he cautiously headed out towards home. After he had finally disappeared from view, Ash lowered the rim of her pageboy hat so that it hid her eyes, and walked lightly on her feet as she entered the streets. She bent her head a tad lower, and as she watched the navy-haired boy turn around, she immediately turned with him, blocking her face from his view.

Slyly, she moved to the side, observing the boy scan the street. His tall companion had left his side and was talking to some other people, men and women, as well as jotting down the things they said in a small notepad. Ash was thankful for this, as it had made her task a whole deal easier. She stepped discreetly closer.

Since the streets of London at this time of day were swarming, it wasn't too hard for her to simply move within the crowd, bumping shoulders and even pocketing a few shillings on the way. Finally, she reached her target, moving close behind him.

Ciel felt something brush his coat and fingers and as he turned around, he noticed a poorly dressed figure walking hurriedly away. Suspicious, he checked his pockets, and was astounded to see many of his gold sovereigns missing. Just as he was about to fume after the suspicious figure, Ciel caught sight of his right hand, which was lacking the blue stoned ring that showed he was the head of Phantomhive.

That boy… He was the pickpocket. He had to be!

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, sternly. The butler in black looked up instantly at the sound of his master's voice. He was pointing to the scrawny lad running at the end of the street.

"I order you—catch him!"


	3. A New Pawn

**A/N: Finally, here's Chapter 3! I tried to write the characters as best as I could, and I'm really sorry if they seem OOC, but don't worry. It won't stay like that throughout the story.**

**Also, if my OC is beginning to seem Mary-Sue-ish, please tell me, (kindly, no flames), and I'll try to improve upon that as well. Thanks! AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

Chapter Three:  
A New Pawn

* * *

Skittering over the streets with small, quick steps, Scamp reached his hide out. He took a deep breath and held out a hand towards the door.

"Scamp, did you find any…Where's Ash…?"

After unlatching it, the small, mousy brown haired boy with bright green eyes looked up to see who had spoken. Badger was sitting near the fireplace, his black eyes gleaming curiously. A crumpled up newspaper was tossed to the side of him, and it seemed he was in a darker mood than usual.

"She, uh…" Scamp tried frantically to think of some sort of excuse, but the old man seemed impatient.

"What? Spit it out, boy," Badger said, with that deep, gruff voice of his. Sighing, Scamp reached into his pocket. It was of no use lying to him.

"Ash wanted to steal somethin' else, even after we snatched this."

He held out the golden locket towards Badger, who snapped it up with bony fingers. As black eyes surveyed the object, a wide grin spread across his face, revealing missing teeth.

"Very nice, very nice," he murmured, dangling the locket in front of his face. He bit into it, making sure that it was real gold. Satisfied, he pocketed the locket, and then laughed good-naturedly, slapping Scamp on the back. It seemed as if his dark mood had vanished completely, and the boy was thankful for that.

Scamp smiled sheepishly, but again, the crumpled newspaper caught his eye.

"Badger… what's that?"

Looking to where the boy was pointing, Badger answered, "That? Nothing, just something I found lyin' in the streets this morning. Move, boy, I have to get up."

Gently pushing Scamp to the side, Badger grunted as he got up, limping out of the room, possibly to the bathroom or to his cot. As he finally disappeared from view, Scamp, as curious as boys were at his age, picked up the newspaper, unfolded it and smoothed it out. Even though he wasn't as good as a reader as Ash and the older boys, Scamp was lucky enough to still be able to just barely make out the large letters at the heading.

LONDON PICKPOCKETS STRIKE AGAIN

He scanned over the article, putting together sentences as best as he could, the way Badger taught him.

His eyes widened. This wasn't good.

_Oh no… Ash… She'd better not get caught!_

.*.*.*.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump…_

Heart beating rapidly with long, swift strides, the young pickpocket really _ran_, as multiple gold sovereigns jingled in her pockets. She was quick; the fastest of her gang, but looking behind her, her mouth almost fell at the sight.

A tall, slender man in black was running after her, and, to her horror, he wasn't out of breath in the very least. Attempting to follow behind him, but simply not being able to catch up, a navy-haired boy also ran (or tried to run), but his expression seemed more and more pissed by the minute.

Ash climbed up the side of a few buildings, and while doing so, accidentally dropped the blue stoned ring somewhere down below. Cursing at her foolish negligence, she continued on foot, rooftop to rooftop. It didn't matter then; she just needed to stay out of sight!

Sebastian paused briefly to locate the thief's direction. But before he could begin the chase again, a hand enclosed around his arm roughly, holding him in place.

"Damn it, Sebastian! Slow down…" Ciel tried hard not to pant, but he couldn't help it. The butler looked down at the boy curiously, his red eyes watching carefully.

"Young Master, but you are welcome to wait here while I find him."

Ciel snapped his head up, an angry shade of blue in his eyes, his cheeks pink from lack of stamina. "No! He stole from me; therefore I must be the one to detain him once we find him and…What are you smirking at?"

Sebastian chuckled softly in amusement. "Forgive me, My Lord, but it seems you were right. _'Our people only act if we are the ones in trouble.' _That _is_ what you said, no?"

The navy-haired boy frowned, wanting to slap that devilish leer off his face. He hated when Sebastian used his words against him like that. "Just run slower, understand?" he barked, face even redder with embarrassment.

His butler shook his head.

"I'm afraid if we do that, we won't catch the thief."

"Wha—?!"

Sebastian had lifted the boy, holding him as if he was a sack of potatoes, his body sideways under his arm.

_"Put me down this instant!"_ Ciel again commanded, fidgeting and flailing like a young child. He felt more humiliated than ever.

"Once again, my apologies, Young Master. But this is the only way."

As they jumped up and over the rooftops, Ciel knew his butler was smirking, the way he always did when he found something entertaining.

_Damn demon._

.*.*.*.

She hated to admit it, but she was _dead tired._

Then again, she never had to run so much.

It had been almost ten minutes of continuous running, and fortunately, Ash had seen the tall man and the navy-haired boy no longer. She slumped into an alleyway, trying to catch her breath. Taking off her pageboy hat, Ash ran a hand through her hair, but then crammed it on again as she heard something.

Footsteps…?

They sounded close.

Ash, despite her wilting strength, stood up and staggered to the other end of the alleyway, in hopes of finding a way to escape. But as she cautiously allowed her head to peer out, a gloved hand abruptly pressed against her mouth, muting her scream, while another grabbed her and pushed her back into the alley.

Hitting her head against the wall, Ash glared up to find the same man who had been chasing her all this time, along with the boy she had robbed. She forced his hand away from her mouth, gasping for breath, and fell to her knees in disorientation.

"What the—? How did you…? I thought I lost you!" she shouted, head dizzy and voice strained with pain. Ash managed to mover her arm, her fingers traveling to the back of her head, which, to her utmost annoyance, was bleeding. She pulled down her cap more, trying to put pressure on the wound. Apparently, the collision had done some damage.

Sebastian looked at this young thief with a lingering smile that was far from friendly, while his master stepped forward, stone-faced as ever. However, if one was too look hard enough, they would see that flicker of annoyance pass through his midnight blue eye.

"My butler is decent at catching filth like you. Now, I believe you have something of mine."

Ciel held his hand out to the dark haired boy, and noted how his eyes gleamed uncertainly, the fire within them trembling, almost as if he was scared, afraid. He seemed to have fine features for a boy, which was odd, but nevertheless, ignored that. Even in the dark, Ciel could tell his eyes were the strange gold color the woman had described, and at once, he knew that he had caught the thief responsible for both crimes.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about!" the boy spat, an obvious lie. He attempted to push Ciel out of the way, but Sebastian had stopped the contact.

"Search him, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

Shouting angrily and struggling in resistance, Ash could do nothing as she was held in place by the man called Sebastian, who searched her vest and trouser pockets. Five gold sovereigns clinked as they rolled over the ground. But something was missing. Ciel's expression darkened as he looked into the boy's face, watching for any indication that proved he was lying.

"Where's the ring?"

It was a straightforward question.

"I dropped it."

With a straightforward answer.

Ciel sighed. He brought a hand to his forehead in slight exasperation, but then returned to his usual dignified self; straight posture, head high, and an obvious scowl.

How tedious.

"In the name of Her Majesty, the Queen, I arrest you for—"

_"Wait!"_

"…"

Ash even surprised herself at her outburst. But she had to find a way to get out of this situation! She could _not_ go to prison! It was unthinkable! And all over a stupid mistake, too! Tears springing to her eyes, Ash tried desperately not to break down crying. She didn't want to portray herself as some sort of weakling, but with her eyesight bleary, head hurting, and possibility of being arrested, it was a pain to remain calm.

"Please, don't! I'm… sorry! Just… Just let me pay you back for the ring! I'll do anythin', I swear! Please!" she pleaded, looking at the navy-haired boy before her. Her hands were clasped together tightly, and, to her dismay, her voice trembled.

Observing this pathetic, golden-eyed, street urchin of a boy, Ciel thought for a moment. Normally, he wouldn't have cared much and detained the criminal without a second glance, but something about this dark-haired boy's eyes unnerved him. The fire that had burned within them before had died down, leaving an unnatural dullness to them.

Almost innocently.

Even though he clearly wasn't.

"…You would do anything?" Ciel asked after a moment, still impassive and monotonous.

He convinced himself that his willingness to dismiss the boy of his crimes was certainly _not_ out of kindness. Besides, having a pickpocket as another one his pawns could have its benefits. And with his skills, this boy could secure information that he himself or Sebastian would know not to meddle in, for risk of being caught. They could send him around, play games with him, keep him on a leash… manipulate him.

Manipulation was the key.

As these words were said, Sebastian gave his master a slightly appalled look, but quickly brushed it off. Nonetheless, his reasoning behind Ciel's current disposition differed greatly. It was, however, impressive to see the navy-haired boy stray from a case the Queen assigned him, but it was also disgraceful of him, being her watchdog and all.

Hmph. Ciel was still human, it seemed.

Eyes widening, Ash nodded vigorously and replied with an eager, "Yes! Anythin'!" She felt thankful that she hadn't cried in front of him, but she had to admit, she was close to doing so. Ciel glared down at the boy once more before turning away, as if disgusted.

"I shall think about your offer, but for now, you will be coming with me," he said, not fully stating that this boy was off the hook. "Sebastian, take us home. And bring the urchin too, I suppose."

Ash shot up, her legs reacting immediately.

"Hey! Who're you callin' _urchin_? I got a name, you know!"

All the respect she had for this navy-haired boy vanished immediately. Who did he think he was? Ciel glanced back, a faint shadow of a smirk upon his lips.

"Is that so? Unfortunately, I couldn't care less," he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. But as this golden-eyed boy watched him with such an extreme look of irritation, Ciel sighed softly, closing his eyes in annoyance. He turned around to face him.

"Fine. If you must… what are you called, then?"

Crossing her arms, Ash jabbed a thumb at her chest in a somewhat smug, introductory manner.

"Ash."

Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"As in the remains of a fire?" he uninterestingly asked. This caused Ash to grin widely but none the nicely.

"Oh, yea? What's yer name then, eh?"

Adjusting his top hat, Ciel said, in a professional voice, "I am the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

"…Ciel? Ain't that a girl's name?" she snickered meanly, receiving a vicious glare from the boy. His face had turned a faint shade of red from the embarrassment and rage he felt.

"It is _not_ a g—"

"Wait, did you say you was an Earl?" Ash abruptly interrupted as curiosity entered her light golden eyes. "But, how? Yer just a kid!"

Knuckles tightening involuntarily, Ciel froze. He… didn't want to answer that. He turned around once more, beginning to walk, completely ignoring the question.

"Come. Stop asking stupid questions or I'll arrest you right now. It is already late. At this rate, the servants will have burned down the manor," he muttered, loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Of course, Young Master."

Ash, not wanting to be arrested, said nothing more to the boy. She looked up at the butler, almost forgetting he was there. "Oi, who are you again?"

The tall man smiled softly, putting a hand to his chest respectfully, despite this lad being a pickpocket and not worth the gesture.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler."

"Ah. Well… the Earl says we better get goin'!" Ash said, slapping the man on the arm in a humorous manner, common for the gang and her, but considered rude in the higher class world. "Com'on, Sea Bass!"

Sebastian's smile fell. He blinked.

"…Did you just address me after a… fish?"

"Oh, speakin' of which! What kind of grub do you prigs, er, I mean, _people_ eat? I heard you have second breakfasts…" And on she went, her eyes lighting up with greed and hunger. They all stepped together towards the carriage, but two out of three of them sincerely wished they that this boy would shut up.

Annoyed, Sebastian again glanced down at the pickpocket. Something about him seemed a bit off. Was it his voice? It was slightly higher than what he would imagine a teenage boy's voice would be. Well, then again, Ciel wasn't exactly all that developed either.

Maybe it was the unusually baggy clothes this strange boy wore? However, he was a peasant; they couldn't afford perfectly fitting clothes, obviously. And then there were his huge golden eyes. Was that what was so odd about this bo…?

_Ah._

Sebastian smiled. It was a knowing smile.

_I see._

"Oh, dear. The Young Master will be in one hell of a surprise," he chuckled, only loud enough for himself to hear.

Humans were so amusing.


	4. Rats and Cats

**A/N: Please read and review! I know this chapter is kind of random, but oh well. ^^ (Also, it was my birthday four days ago, so your reviews are kind of like birthday presents!) hee hee xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Rats and Cats

* * *

"You want me to be yer…what?"

The pickpocket watched him with an incredulous look in her eyes, her face contorted in confusion, silently pleading he was joking.

He wasn't.

"A page."

"…Like in a book?" Ash again tried to dodge his meaning, hopelessly failing at doing so. She knew what he meant, but sometimes playing dumb worked. Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand, whilst the other clutched the edge of the table in exasperation. At that moment, he wished he had let Sebastian do the explaining to this 'boy', instead.

Nonetheless, his butler stood nearby, hands folded politely.

_"A servant boy._ You cannot expect me to allow you to live in my home after what you attempted at me. I need some sort of payment in return for your actions. In fact, you should consider yourself fortunate that I had enough decency to even think about offering you another chance."

"But, I—"

"Unless, of course, you would rather be sent to the gallows. Both possibilities are fine with me," Ciel finished, smirking as he knew what this street rat would do. Ah, the ease of manipulation. Such fun.

Knowing she was without defense on the subject, Ash pressed her lips together in a tight line. This was a sticky situation, but even she knew that being this boy's page would be better than dying. …She hoped. Even so, she knew it would be difficult. She was a pickpocket! How on earth could one go from a thief to a servant in one day?

Sebastian watched the change of expression on the young girl's countenance. It was funny to see a human that wasn't afraid to show what they were thinking. Ciel was often so emotionless, but Sebastian still found a way to decipher his feelings. That was one of the advantages of being a demon.

Finally, a sigh escaped Ash's mouth and she grinned, surrendering to Ciel. The expressions in her eyes were conflicted. It seemed to hold a varied amount of both hate and respect for this navy-haired boy before her.

She just got blackmailed, beaten at her own game.

Badger would have laughed.

"Well, Earl…you sure know how t' make a person grovel, I'll give you that…"

Ash abruptly stood up and spit directly into her right hand, shoving it at Ciel.

"You got a deal! Put it 'ere!"

Ciel stared at the hand, then up at her, and then back to the hand. A faint expression of revulsion leaked through the stolid mask he wore, and he had to fight to not run out of the room at that moment.

"You're joking," he deadpanned, silently pleading she was.

She wasn't.

Despite his reluctance, Ash clasped his hand without warning, shaking it briskly, a big shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"…"

Ciel's eyes widened. Never in his whole life had he wanted to scream out for Sebastian more. His butler noticed the boy's sudden tensing, but instead of helping his master, his mouth curled upward, the infamous leer settled upon his handsome features.

"If you want this to work, Earl, you gotta be tougher than that. It's jus' a handshake. Don't you nobles know how to shake hands?" Ash said, her tone somewhat scolding. Apparently she was missing the bigger picture.

The navy-haired boy grimaced and immediately pulled away, wiping his hands with a handkerchief. It had been one of the most disgusting things he had experienced, and frankly, he was not happy about it. Then again, this was how those repulsive thieves exchanged their words—or rather, their _saliva._

"It's the spitting we do not tolerate," he corrected, annoyed. "Sebastian, you must teach this urchin some manners before I allow him to accompany me on my tasks."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied. Ash furrowed her eyebrows at his words.

"Again with the 'urchin'? Did you forget—"

"One of the obligations as a servant is to avoid speaking to your master unless spoken to," Ciel interrupted, yet again, maintaining a level of superiority. Ash could no nothing but stand there, the fire in her eyes glowing dangerously, her fist clenching involuntarily.

"The name's _Ash_. I won't respond to anythin' else," she said through gritted teeth, not caring whether or not she would receive punishment for her brashness.

Ciel frowned and stared at her for a moment, midnight blue eye unreadable. He truly hadn't expected this 'boy' to answer like that. So, this… _Ash_ was stubborn, it seemed.

Just like him.

At length, Ciel nodded.

"So be it."

* * *

It had been three days and no sign of her at all. Ash was never gone this long, and if she was, she often left some sort of note for her absence. Scamp's thoughts were racing. Where was she? Why hadn't she come back? Was she captured? Taken to prison?

Or worse.

…Dead?

_No! Ash can take care o' 'erself! She's the best, ain't she? Stop worrying over nothin'!_

He wanted to believe it, but in spite of it all, a sinking feeling seemed to engulf his body. His stomach tightened. Scamp didn't want to lose her. She was the devastatingly irresponsible older sister/brother he never had. That and he admit that he had a little crush on her, too. Scamp felt himself redden at the thought, but immediately sent it elsewhere.

"But Badger! What if somethin' happens to her?"

"Listen, boy, don't you worry for 'er, hear? You gotta look after yerself. Besides, for all we know, she could've peached on us ever since she disappeared," Badger admonished him, not wanting to hear him go on about it again. Scamp stared, wide-eyed at the old man, shocked to hear him utter these words.

"Ash'd never do that! She's our family!"

The grimy-faced lad from before, Snatcher, smiled weakly, attempting to console the younger boy.

"Jus' calm down, Scamp. She'll prob'ly turn up in a couple days. You wait and see."

Billy, on the other hand, laughed cruelly, never forgiving Ash for kneeing him in his groin. "Ha, she got what was comin', she did! Serves her right for being a bitch!"

Scamp shot him a dirty look. "You talk tough, but she could knock the livin' daylights out o' you!"

"Ooh! I'm tremblin' all over! Haha!"

"Why you—"

"Shut yer mouths, godddamnit!" Badger roared, causing everyone to freeze in their places. He normally didn't curse, so this was a surprise. As expected, not a sound escaped from anyone's lips.

"I don't wanna hear another word about Ash, all of you got it? If she got caught, she got caught. There's nothing' else to it."

He appeared to be unfeeling for his best apprentice, which would have been considered odd in any normal person's opinion, but as he grumbled these words, something indescribable passed through his coal black eyes.

He wasn't angry because they mentioned her.

He was angry because she was gone.

The boys nodded solemnly, not daring to roll their eyes or stick out their tongues, something they usually did in every other situation. When Badger spoke like that, there was sure to be a belt lash for any misbehavior. The air felt tense as Badger stood up, and candlelight flickered in the corner of the dark, dusty room.

The old man finally disappeared, along with the rest of the boys that retired to their cots, eyes suddenly heavy with sleep and minds unable to stay awake any longer. Conversely, Scamp skittered over to the small shuttered up window and peeked through, his fingers wrapping around the metal rod hanging on the side. The sky was a dark shade of blue-violet, tiny stars glimmering from far away distances.

A soft whisper escaped the small, mousy-haired boy, his green eyes trembling in the dark.

"…When will you learn, Ash?"

He did not expect anyone to reply.

* * *

Five days had passed.

After another one of their brief, seasonal breaks, the Phantomhive servants returned to the manor, bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, and prepared for work. However, they hadn't expected to find a scrawny, dark-haired boy in their place.

It was an awkward introduction, to say the least.

Sebastian opened the door, greeting the three pleasantly, a hand on his chest in a respectful manner. Allowing them to step in, the servants could hear the distant, yet, booming orders of a certain thirteen-year-old Earl.

"Those linens are not folded properly!"

"Do not toss those shoes there!"

"Pick up that silverware this instant!"

"Hmph! Do you call _that_ sweeping?"

As if in a hurry, a gawky boy in oversized clothes and pageboy hat raced through the manor, up and down, right and left, an irritated vein throbbing in his forehead. Ash growled something unintelligible under her breath as Ciel barked out another order. She should've just gone to prison! Or even get hanged! Why, oh, why was she stuck with this brat?

_I swear, if he gives me somethin' else to do, I'll throw these bloody plates at _him_!_

Not looking where she was going, the young page-in-training bumped into someone.

"—oof!"

She fell to the ground, the cutlery escaping her hands. Ash gasped.

Thankfully, two hands grabbed the plates before they touched the ground. Ash looked up, her round, golden orbs focusing on a young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. There was dark blonde stubble on his chin, as well as a cigarette was dangling from his mouth, and he seemed to be slightly surprised, if not concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a distinct American accent to his voice. Ash glanced behind him, catching sight of the three other persons that were staring at her. One was a teenage boy, not much older than herself, with strawberry blonde hair and large turquoise eyes with a large brimmed hat strapped to his back. The other was a young woman with unusual red hair and thick, round spectacles that concealed her eyes as well as dress that ended at her knees. The last was an elderly man with graying hair, glasses, and a formal, yet simple black suit.

"Yea, I, uh—"Ash muttered hurriedly, trying to conceal her embarrassment. The man from earlier helped her stand up, handing the plates back to her. She set them on the table, out of the way. "Thanks," she added, coughing in one hand and grinning sheepishly, her cheeks slowly losing their flushed appearance.

Ciel walked into the room, one hand on his cane, a discreet smile creeping up on his mouth.

"Welcome back. Bard. Finny. Mey-Rin," he nodded to each one of them as he spoke their names. "I take your holiday had gone well."

"Oh, yes, thank you, Young Master!" they laughed, nodding vigorously and eyes brightening upon seeing the boy. It was obvious that the servants held quite a bit respect for Ciel, which Ash failed to understand.

"During your absence, I found it essential to hire another servant to assist you with tasks and accompany Sebastian and me on errands," Ciel continued as he gestured to Ash, purposely leaving out the fact that this new 'servant' was actually a former pickpocket.

Ash waved meekly as she gnawed on the inside of her mouth, not knowing what to say. It was awkward enough with them staring, but now she was really put on the spot. She managed an introduction.

"Er, 'ello. I'm—"

"—Asher," Ciel interrupted, suddenly. The dark-haired girl shot him an irritated glare, but seemed to understand his insistence on her name. "Ash" only, as a given name would be strange. However, she wouldn't allow him to be satisfied. She pushed further.

"But you can call me 'Ash'," she finished, receiving an eye roll from the Earl. Smiling cheerfully, the strawberry-blonde teenager stepped forward and shook her hand, unexpectedly, causing her to jump as he made contact.

"Hello, Ash! I'm the Phantomhive gardener! My name is Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny!"

After this, the other three shook her hand, and introduced themselves. She found out that the gardener was Finny, the maid was Mey-Rin, the cook was Baldroy, or Bard, and the steward was Tanaka. But before Ash could begin speaking again, Ciel stepped forward, cutting her off.

"He is quite inexperienced so he will need some time to adjust to servant life. I want you three to teach him the basics of gardening, cooking, cleaning and…"

Ciel glanced at Ash, emphasizing his last point.

"…_folding the clothes properly…"_

"Hey! It ain't my fault yer _fancy, little, bloomers_ are so damn difficult to work with…" she muttered, not bothering to control her rude language. The others gaped at Ash, horrorstruck at the way this 'boy' was answering to his master. Speaking of which, 'his' English accent also seemed to be strange, as if he had been given poor education or had been living on the streets for the majority of his life.

Where _had_ the Young Master acquired someone as ill-mannered at him? And why, exactly would he do it in the first place?

Ciel ignored the 'boy's' comment, aware of the previous affiliates that could have caused his horrid social behavior. He turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Please show the servants to their new quarters… I'll take Ash to his."

"Yes, My Lord."

He then proceeded to lead the others up the staircase and over the ramp, leaving Ciel and Ash alone.

Ash's ears perked up at his words. "Wait a 'mint…" she said, processing what he said. "Yer sayin' that I get my own room? I don't got to sleep in that teeny closet no more?"

She could've sworn she saw a hint of amusement pass through Ciel's stolid blue eye. Absentmindedly, her gaze wandered over his eye patch. (That was strange. She had noticed it before, but she had never thought of questioning him about it).

"You are moving from the closet, correct…" Ciel replied, but his tone made the girl's stomach tighten. The way he said it… he was surely planning something… something she wouldn't like…

"…to the cellar."

Unbelievable.

Stupid prig.

Ash's expression fell immediately, a blatant look of disappointment in her eyes. But she quickly shook it off and replaced it with a look of vanity, managing a laugh. She couldn't let him know that it bothered her. Where was the fun in that?

"You really are somethin', Earl, you know that? And here I thought I was bein' upgraded, because of my _extraordinary_ skills, but I know yer just savin' my reward till' the end. You don't have to say it; I got you," she replied, pointing at him and smiling cockily, with an obvious air conceit.

Ciel sighed, running a hand through his navy hair. "Just come with me."

She shrugged, stuffing her hands into her vest pockets, and followed behind the younger teenager.

Entering the cellar, a familiar, musky aroma entered Ash's nose. A pang of nostalgia hit her chest, and she froze. The scent… it wasn't a particularly bad scent, no, but it was stuffy and slightly alcoholic, the perfect combination of her former home. Ash almost felt guilty for leaving Badger and her friends like that. Not that she had a choice. She wanted to go back, even if it meant surviving on less than a meal each day and pickpocketing for a living.

A lump formed in her throat and she bit back tears.

Ciel, awaiting Ash to make some sort of snarky comment, immediately noticed the 'boy's' sudden silence and thought it had to do with the downgrade. He turned to her, watching her as she lowered her head, her hat blocking her eyes.

"…You may have some blankets. It can get cold in here," he offered, expecting Ash to cheer up at his words. To his surprise, it almost seemed as if she hadn't heard him, the way she shifted from one foot to another and then finally raised her head.

Her eyes met his, but she immediately looked away. "Thanks, Earl."

Strange.

The young Earl was about to leave before Ash stopped him. She was bent to the ground, inspecting something curiously. Standing up again, she appeared to be holding a thin piece of hair.

"Is this… animal fur?"

"Damn it…" Ciel muttered, more to himself. No wonder his allergies were always acting up in here. "Sebastian let another one of his stupid cats in here. I told him to get rid of them!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Sea Bass has a thing for cats?" Ash almost laughed. Ciel nodded, too annoyed to even wonder about Ash's nickname for Sebastian. Figured. The people he was forced to see every day… Oh, the misery.

He sighed a last time before preparing to leave.

"I shall give you some time to adjust to your living space in here. Also, do not touch anything, either," Ciel said, opening the cellar door. "You'll probably break it…" he added, well aware that Ash could hear him.

"Good to know you have faith in me, Earl," Ash saluted him, sarcastically. He disappeared from view.

_Hm… so, the butler likes kitties? Intre'stin'…_

.*.*.*.

The rest of the day went by quickly.

As Ciel headed down the hallway to his chambers to wait for Sebastian to perform his nighttime routine of undressing him for bed, a sharp whisper entered his ears, causing him to jump.

"Oi, Earl! Over here!"

Ciel felt two hands grab him, but before he could make a sound, a hand was pressed over his mouth and he was pulled into the dark part of that hallway. Turning around, Ciel saw Ash smiling mischievously back. Gritting his teeth, the navy-haired boy could feel anger surge within him.

"What the hell are you—?"

_"Shh!"_ she quieted him, putting a finger over his lips. While she looked around to see if anyone was listening, Ciel felt the heat creep up to his face at the close contact. For crying out loud, Ash was an urchin, let alone a _boy!_ Cursing at his stupid humanly feelings, he was thankful it was too dark to notice. Eventually, the former pickpocket reached into her loose trouser pocket and pulled out something. Opening her palm, she revealed a small, gray rat, sitting on her hand. Ciel almost lost his balance.

_"A rat?!_ What are you planning to do with that disgusting thing? Dispose of it once!" Ciel whispered, far too loudly.

"Geez, keep your knickers on, Earl!" she hushed him in reply. Ash closed her palms to keep the rodent from escaping. "Which door is yer butler behind?"

"Ehh? Why do you—?"

"Jus' com'on!" Ash urged, impatiently. Ciel sighed. It was of no use asking this 'boy' anything. He was much too persistent. The young Earl nodded to a nearby room: Sebastian's quarters.

A broad smile spread across the dark-haired girl's face. "Follow me," she commanded him, pulling him towards it. Ash tiptoed to the entrance, deftly turning the knob without a noise, slipping the rat inside, and closing it within seconds. She stepped back next to Ciel.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, as he couldn't help but feel even slightly curious.

Instead of answering, she raised her eyebrows, giving him a very evasive look. She then put a finger over her lips to quiet him again and the two silently waited.

In moments, a loud screeching cat sound could be heard and several bangs as if things were breaking. Then there were the distant commands of Sebastian, who could be heard saying chiding words to his cats. Ash was laughing so much; she had to bite on her arm to keep quiet. Ciel was wide-eyed at first, puzzled as to what exactly was going on. Finally it hit him, and he couldn't help but let a little grin slip onto his face.

To most, this action would have been considered very odd for the boy, since he rarely exposed his emotions, but at that moment, all he could think of was how Sebastian must've looked, talking to his cats. Serves him right for sneaking them in there! It was funny! Was this how it felt to be a kid again?

The door opened abruptly and out came Sebastian holding the earlier rat by its tail, an obvious scowl on his face. Ciel gulped, mostly because the demon usually kept up a cheerful façade, and it was a bit unnerving to see his actual expression.

Sebastian glanced down, his eyes catching the navy-haired boy, the last person he would expect. He sighed, putting a hand to his head. "My, my, Young Master. I thought you were more mature than this. Could you not have waited for me to come and attend you?"

"Wha? No, wait! He—"

Ciel spun to the side, but Ash was already gone.

"…did it."

He frowned. He'd been played.

That imp.


End file.
